Black lagoon: The ark of Tyson
by Titane27
Summary: A new face enters the Black lagoon universe his name is Tyson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Black Lagoon or locations (with the exception of any characters I make up).

Delivery

'_For thirteen years I have been waking from the same dream the same hell nothing changes. But today I is a new day and I have a job to do so get the fuck out of bed and lets go'_. The stranger thought to himself as he sat up on the bed; slowly he stretched the stiffness' from his mussels and than reached for a package on the table next to the bed,

'_Fuck I have to find one guy in this city, needle in a fuck massive haystack_ _what's the name Dutch who the hell names their kid Dutch has to be fake but a I gave my word to the old man id deliver this package'._

Meanwhile at the lagoon company office

Rock walked through the door with his head facing the ground saying nothing as Revy shouted at him from behind "FUCK. Rock you almost got me killed you dumb fuck"

As they entered the office Dutch sat quietly reading a magazine and drinking a beer "something wrong Revy?" he inquired without removing his gaze from the magazine,

Rock replied before Revy could say anything "Is my fault Dutch I maid a mistake and gave away our position and" Revy quickly cut him of "A FUCKING MISTAKE YOU KNOKED OVER A FUCKING VASE AND SET OF THE ALARM. YOU MAY ASWELL HAVE JUST WALKED OVER TO THE GARD AND ASKED HIM TO SHOOT YOU" Revy shouted clearly angry at the tern of advents, "sound like fun, so did you finish the job at least?" Dutch asked "Yes despite some difficulties we completed the mission" Rock replied as he tock a beer from the fridge, Dutch suddenly stood up and said "good than that's all for today, I say we go to the yellow flag. Revy get Benny he's in the store room talking to that girlfriend of his."

"Yes boss man one question who's paining?" Revy asked as she opened the store room door Dutch simply replied "I think is Benny's tern you can tell him that we will see you their".

As the young stranger walked the streets of roanapur in the light of the street lights looking a man he had never met or seen he began to think to himself '_Fuck I need a drink I keep looking tomorrow'._ as he turned the corner and began to walk down a the street he was approached by a gang of four local man all carrying make ship weapons maid of chains and metal poles, one of the gang members yelled "give us all your money an we may let you live".

Without hesitation the young stranger turned and ran down the street the gang chasing him for blocks until he came a cross a bar that was still open '_the yellow flag? Fuck it any place is better than out here in the open'_

he want inside and sat at the corner of the bar as he waited to be served he looked around and noticed most the partners were armed '_I don't think it was a good idea to come in her' _he said to himself quietly so no one would hear him "hay kid can I get you anything?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass,

"yer a bourbon and coke no ice" he replied

"HA BOURBON AND COKE LOOKS LIKE THAT KID CAN'T HANDEL IT STRAGHT FUCKING PANSY" Revy remarked just loud enough so the stranger could hear her "SHUT THE FUCK UP I LIKE THE TAST YOU BITCH" he replied and suddenly the bar went quiet and within the span of a blink Revy had gotten up and had one of her cutlass pressing up against his four head calmly she said "what the fuck did you call me",

Hesitantly he replied "I called you a bitch"

"that's what I thought you said" she said as she pulled the trigger on her cutlass 'CLICK' the gun misfired "Fucking cheap ammo" she yelled as removed the useless ammo and tried again this time stopped by Dutch shouting "Revy calm down he's just a dumb kid".

Benny leant over to Rock "hay Rock did you see that?"

"yer Revy lost is again" Rock replied

"No not Revy the kid he didn't even blink when Revy pulled the trigger he just sat their"

The young stranger got his drink from the bartender and walked over to Dutch "thanks man I think you saved my life. The name is Tyson and you are?"

Dutch took a sip of his drink and than said "Listen kid is not wise or healthy to go around insulting people; I only save your life because Bao said if Revy shot up his bar again then we wouldn't be allowed back in here and I like this place".

Suddenly the gang that had chased Tyson before entered the bar this time they were joined by three other gang members and they had upgraded their weapons' from the chains and metal poles to tak9 "where the fuck is he?" one of gangsters asked the others another replied "he's over there the white guy with the spiky black hair"

"SHIIIT" Tyson remarked as he jumped over the bar tacking caver as the gang opened fire he was joined shortly after by Rock, Revy, Benny and finally Dutch. "FUCK REVY, EVRY FUCKING TIME YOU COME IN HERE THE PLACE GETS SHOOT TO HELL" Bao Yelled over the sound of the gunfire "WHAT THIS ISN'T MY FALT, ARE YOU DEIF THAT GUY SAID HE I'M NOT A FUCKING GUY YOU DAMB ASS" Revy replied.

As bullets ripped through the bar smashing bottle and glasses Tyson reached for a bottle of wild turkey that had fallen from the shelf when he noticed the look on Revy's face one of complete tranquility Tyson thought to himself '_how the hell can some one so calm when all hell is braking loose' _But he was quickly drawn back to reality by Dutch shouting "Revy tack these fuckers out"

"Shore thing Dutch" Revy replied as she jumped back over the bar to engage the gang on the other side.

"WHAT YOUR DUTCH? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THIS SHIT HOLE OF A CITY FOR YOU" Tyson said with a stunned look on his face.

"Yer I'm Dutch what the hell do you want kid?" Dutch replied as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I have a package for you here take this fucking thing" answered Tyson as he handed Dutch the large envelope.

Suddenly all the shooting stopped and Revy gave the all clear as the group stood up from behind the bar bao said as he looked on the remains of his bar "who the hells paying for all this, FUCK I just got that repaired."

Dutch opened the envelope and took out several sheets of paper joined together by a staple in the top left hand corner slowly he read throw it only looking up to say "Fuck the old fart dead" as he continued reading his excerption changed from a blank stare to one of surprise "hay kid do you know what this letter is about?" asked Dutch

Tyson simply responded "no why is it something I should know?"

Dutch looked over to his crew and thought '_Fuck their not going to like this' _he then returned his gaze to the letter in this hand, "hay kid you want a job?" Dutch reluctantly asked "What the Fuck Dutch? You want to hire this kid" Revy yelled

"Yer Dutch I don't think offering that kid a job is such a good idea" Rock said

"I'm the boss and I will hire any one I fucking want this is not a debate, so kid you want a job yes or no?" Dutch remarked clearly annoyed.

"I going to say yes, why the hell not" Tyson replied with the bottle of wild turkey he had grabbed earlier

"Good you can pay for all of this, I expect you at the office tomorrow 6:30 am don't be late" said Dutch as he walked out the door followed by Rock and Benny.

"Hay kid stay out of my way and you may last a week here" Revy remarked as she followed the others out the door.

"WHAT!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR ALL THIS CRAP" Tyson yelled as bao walked over to him "kid we have some thins to discuss."

_______________________________________________________________________

Reviews pleas

This is only the beginning

And yes I know I can't Wright for shit but I might as well give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

First day

Tyson entered the lagoon company office _'6:25 I made it with time to spar, but what the hell am I doing? I don't know these papal he one tried to shoot me only hoers ago' _he thought as he looked around the office littered with beer cans "hay kid your early that's a welcome change around here, now you see all this mess you job is to clean this before some of our clients show up, and make some coffee" Dutch said as he walked past Tyson and out the door "Benny and Rock should be here soon, what was you name again?" Dutch asked as he continued to walk away.

"MY NAME IS TYSON" he replied as he started to pick up the empty beer cans and cigarette packets.

Half a hoer past when before Benny showed up "so you're the new guy?"

"Yes I'm the new guy, the name's Tyson and you are?"

"Me I'm Benny, so you name's Tyson, nice to meet you" Benny said as he walked over and sat down on the couch _'so this is it I'm the fucking cleaner' _Tyson thought as he picked up the last crushed beer can.

Dutch returned from his walk and sat down opposite Benny "hay Benny where's Revy and Rock?" he asked

"Don't know Dutch, Rock called earlier and said that they'd be only five minuets and that was twenty minuets ago" no sooner had Benny finished speaking then Revy and Rock walked through the door " sorry were late Dutch we ran into some trouble getting here" Rock said apologetically.

"Ok first things first you all remember Tyson from last night well he's going to be working here any problems tell some one who gives a shit" Dutch explained.

"Yer guys there are some cars puling up out side" Tyson said hesitantly as he looked out the window "That would be boss Chang he has a job for us, hay kid you made the coffee like I told you to?" Dutch asked

"Yes I made the coffee"

"Good" Dutch remarked

"Hay Kid when Chang gets here just sand there and shut the fuck up" Revy said as she lit up a cigarette "Ok, and for the record my name is Tyson not kid for Fuck's sake I'm 20 years old I'm not a fucking Kid" He replied still looking out the window.

"Good for you KID you some how managed to survive for 20 years, you want a fucking trophy" Revy replied sarcastically.

Boss Chang entered the room flanked by two of his body guards, one of Chang's body guards noticed Tyson leaning against the window and pointed out the new face to his Boss. "So Dutch any thing new" Chang said mockingly.

"You mean the kid" Dutch replied as Rock handed Boss Chang a coffee.

"Yes the kid, you know better than to have some stranger in the same room as us when were discussing business" Chang said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yer I know but there wasn't the time to inform you and trust me this kid came highly recommended and for your information he made that coffee you're drinking." Dutch replied

"I see; well if you say the kid's fine that's enough for me on to business and that kid might be able to help you see there's bin some difficulties in Hong Kong with the arrival of a new power they call them selves The Dragons Teeth they started out as a street gang but now their a real pain in the ass" Chang explained

"Sounds messy but I don't see how we can help you in your war with these guys" Dutch remarked

"That's the thing Dutch were not at war in fact is the opposite were trying to negotiate a alliance, but it seems that there is faction in The Dragons Teeth that are calling for war. That's where you come in The Dragons Teeth are sending a negotiator here to finalize the arrangement and we need her to get to the meeting Alive" Chang said as he took another sip of coffee.

"So why do you need us, why don't you send your own men?" Dutch asked

"Their in lies the problem Dutch I got knottiest that this rogue faction has bought some of my men and I don't know who they are YET"

"You said the kid might be able to help explain?" Dutch said as he got up and retrieved a beer from the fridge.

Finally Tyson's anger got the better of him "STOP CALLING ME KID. MY NAME IS TYSON FOR FUCK SAKE" he yelled as every one in the room turned looked at him.

Suddenly Tyson felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the floor as he slowly rolled over with his hand on the back of his head, he saw Revy sanding over him with one of her cutlasses in her right and spawning a smile "I tolled not to say anything. I tolled you to just stand their"

"Mother fucker that hurt, what the fuck's wrong with you, FUCK" Tyson said as he tried to get back to his feet

"That's enough you two" Dutch yelled

"Sorry about that" Dutch said as he continued his conversation with the Triad boss

"Where were we? Yes that's right the kid well as you know all my men know you and your crew but I think is safe to say that none of my men have seen that kid and if my Intel is up to date he would be perfect for this mission. You see the negotiator is the daughter of The Dragons Teeth's Boss. Who would notice a couple of kids traveling around the city? That is if you think the kid can handle this?" Chang said as he looked at Tyson as he continued to nurse the wound on the back of his head.

"He's up to it Chang don't worry about that, now lets discus the payment for this job" Dutch replied and then took a sip of his beer.

One hoer later Tyson sat feet up in the car that Boss Chang had provided at the dock as a small fishing boat approached the dock his head still hurting from where Revy had hit him. _'Fucking bitch, I can't believe that she fucking hit me, fuck it hurts' _he thought as he started the car.

"That must be her" he tolled himself as a short girl with long black hair and wearing a red dress and in her hands a bag she approached the car, Tyson yelled out his half or the password "ALL FOR ONE" the girl that couldn't be any older then Tyson himself replied "NO ALL FOR ME" with the slight look of embarrassment after having to yell out what Chang thought was a good humor.

She entered the back of car and sat behind Tyson making him slightly nerves "So do you know where you're to take me?" the girl asked, she then unwrapped a packet of cigarettes.

"Yes of course I know where to take you Boss Chang gave me direction and a map" Tyson replied as he drove the car out of the docks and on to a busy street.

Back at the lagoon office

Benny asked the question on every ones mind "So Dutch why did you hire that kid anyway"

"It was a favor to a very old friend"

"The letter" Rock remarked as he looked up from the news paper he was reading

"Your right Rock it was the letter. It was from a man I knew a long time ago a man that saved my ass more times than I can remember, that kid is for lack of a better word his son" Dutch replied

"For lack of a better word what do you mean by that Dutch?" asked Benny how was now dismantling an old computer for parts.

"Well according to the letter, the old man found the kid when he was 9 and raised him as a son"

"Found him where did the kid come from?" replied Rock

"The letter didn't say Rock" Dutch said as he took the last beer from the fridge.

Meanwhile back in the car Tyson had run in to some trouble "Fuck where did they come from?" he shouted as he tried to loose the three black jeeps that were now chasing them. Then without warning bullets raked the sides of the car "what the fuck, did you hear any thing I didn't hear them shot" Tyson said as he started to tern on to a main road.

"No the fucker must be using silencers" the girl replied as she pulled an Uzi from her bag and began to return fire. As the Tyson drove faster and faster dodging traffic an idea came to him. "Hay crazy chick" Tyson yelled over the sound of the Uzi.

"What the hell did you call me?" She replied while still shooting at the jeeps that were still in chasing them.

"Listen in about 30 seconds we will pass a fuel tanker when that happens wait 3 second and then shot it OK" Tyson said.

"But there at lest 5 second away" Replied the girl as the car passed the fuel tanker.

"Now" Tyson yelled as the sound of three shots rang out from behind him fallowed by a deafening explosion witch blowout the all the car windows Tyson watched in the mirror the three jeeps crash in to the remains of the fuel tanker and watched the driver of the tanker who had some how survive run off down a back alley.

"Now let's go back and teach those dickheads a lesson" the girl said as she reloaded her Uzi.

"NO, my job is to get you to the meeting not to get involved in thins that don't concern me, those men are no threat to us. There probably in a lot of pain right now any way, you see there ear drums will have burst and they will have been blinded buy the explosion" Tyson replied as he casually drove to the meeting silently he whispered to himself hoping that no one could here him "NO, their defenseless. I don't butcher the defenseless even if they did just try to kill me."

Tyson pulled the car up outside a small Chinese restaurant once there he brought the car to a stop he opened his door and walked around the car expecting the damage "Fuck I hope Chang didn't like this car" he said as he kicked the back bumper which then fell off.

The young girl left the car and walked to the door of the restaurant "Thank you; you don't know how many lives you have saved by helping to advert a war. Buy the way I never got your name diver' she asked with the slightest hint of a smile.

"My name is Tyson, Don't tack this personally I didn't take this job to save lives, any way what is your name?" he replied.

"Me they call me Yuan, so why did you take this job?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't have a chose" Tyson said as he started to slowly walk away.

Two hoers later Tyson returned to the lagoon office to find the office empty and a note on the door the note read Gone on a delivery run; Chang said you did a good job. Now the rubbish needs to be taken out and we need more beer. P.S you pays will be garnished until you've paid for the repairs to the Yellow Flag Tyson notice that the note was not signed "WHAT THE FUCK" he shouted before walking in to the office closing the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________

And that is the second chapter hopefully I will start to get better at this.

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of the past

Tyson sat his back against one of the torpedo tubes staring up at the night sky he didn't know what time was all he know was that it was late, every one was asleep except Dutch, he had taken over the controls about a half hoer ago so Benny could get some sleep, Tyson just sat there looking up at the stars he made no sound he didn't move just sat there thinking _'The darkness it consumes all, it conquers hope, breeds fear and yet I fell at peace with the night all most at one with the shadows. Fuck I'm so tired but I must not fall asleep I don't want to go back to the hell that is my dreams. Now where did I put my coffee,' _Dawn soon brook and with the sun came the sight of Roanapur on the horizon.

Tyson had been working for the lagoon company for a week now. Since the first day he had bin shoot at almost blown up and to top it all of he now had a large Gash on his left arm caused when he got in to a bar fight at the now repaired Yellow flag is was just starting to heal,

The boat slowed and pulled up to the dock "OK Tyson unload the cargo get Rock or Revy to help" Dutch said as he jumped on to the Dock and started to walk up the dock

"Yes sir" replied Tyson as he mockingly snapped to attention and gave a salute.

Tyson and Rock unloaded the crate of cheep Booz of the boat and onto a waiting truck "Fuck this is heaver than I thought" Tyson remarked as he struggled to put the last crate in to the back of the truck.

"Now can you sign of this?" Rock said as he address one of the drivers of the truck. The driver complied with Rock's request and signed the invoice.

"Hay Tyson come here" Dutch yelled from the dock as he was talking to a girl in a long blue dress with a hood covering their head.

Tyson walked over to Dutch and the mystery girl "Yes Dutch" Tyson said as he approached.

"Tyson how do you feel about having a partner?" Dutch asked as he was rolling up some rope in to a coil.

"I don't want or need one. I don't like the idea on having to rely on any one when the shit hits the fan" Tyson replied _'It's harder to get shot in the back when you're all alone' _Tyson thought.

"And that is why kid you need one" said Dutch

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Tyson

"What I mean is the fact that you don't trust any one, shore you fallow orders. But you're in a team and you need to learn that. So I'd like to introduce you to your partner wherever you like it or not" Dutch replied as the girl next to him pulled back the hood that was covering her face raveling the face of a young woman with shot brown hair and bright green eyes.

"They call her Angel she was born her in Roanapur so she knows this city better then any one of us" Dutch explained.

"Dutch I don't play well with others. And wont this cost you more money to hire another person" Tyson remarked

"Listen kid this isn't a discussion she's you new partner so get over it and as for the cost I have decided to half you pay" Dutch replied with a smart smile as he walked back to the boat.

"Wait! Dutch can't we talk about this? What the FUCK" Tyson yelled in protest.

"Hay kid theirs no more jobs for today so I strongly recommend that you and Angle go get better acquainted at the Yellow flag. We WILL see you there" Dutch yelled while was talking to Benny and Revy.

"Why the Fuck did you hire this one don't tell me your opening a Fucking summer camp" Revy asked.

"Why Revy, I will tell you why it's because I'm the fucking boss and I decided too and that is all you need to know" replied Dutch

At the Yellow flag

"Fuck, I can't believe this" Tyson mumbled to himself as he took a large gulp of his beer.

"So Angel I just like to say I'm sorry for before I was vary rude and it was wrong of me to act that way" Tyson said now staring into at his reflection in the beer.

Tyson looked up at Angel who was sitting opposite to him he noticed the stunned expression on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Well it's just that this is the first time any one has apologized to me; and meant it" Angel replied.

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm still pissed of, but I have my orders and I will follow them now the question is can I trust you and how can you trust me?" Tyson said as he took another gulp of beer.

"Tyson if you must know I do trust you do you want to know why is your eyes did you know that you can tell a lot about someone by their eyes and your eyes are not the eye of a killer or even a thief their eyes of a tormented soul and I have a gut feeling that you can be trusted as well. Now if you don't mind telling me your problem with having a partner" asked Angel _'tormented soul I'm no tormented soul as I understand it you need a soul before it can be tormented and I lost my soul 13 years ago' _Tyson thought to himself.

"Trust me you don't want to know, all I will say is that is not yours or Dutch's fault is because of my Weakness my Sins" Tyson replied as he returned his gaze buck to his reflection.

Tyson's mind flashed back 13 years to the sight of boots running down a hall, screams of the dying, the constant stare of a friend as the life drained from his eyes, the sound of blood dripping on to wooden floor boards and a man clocked in shadow laughing as he puffed on a large cigar.

Tyson was brought back to reality by the cold beer as it toppled over spilling on to his lap

"FUCK" he shouted as quickly got up and leaped back from the table knocking over his chair. He brushed himself of and sat down next to Angel who was now laughing hysterically "Shut up I wasn't that funny" Tyson said angrily

Suddenly Angel stopped laughing as two men walked in through the door she went blank no expression and than started to shake "are you ok" Tyson asked as he sculled the last of his beer.

One of the man noticed Angel and Tyson he pointed them out to the other man slowly they walked over to where Angel and Tyson's table "Hay cuteness long time no see" said the first man as he lent over and grabbed Angel's face, seeing this Tyson quickly got up from his seat "Back of CUNT" Tyson yelled.

"So who is this dickhead" asked the second man as he punched Tyson in the stomach, Tyson fell to the floor clutching his stomach "Kid you really should stay out of thinks that don't concern you" said the first man as he move his hand to the back of Angels head and smashed it in to the table "YOU BITCH; THAT WAS FOR THAT SCAR YOU LEFT" yelled the first man reviling a scar that ran from the base of his neck down his right ribs and stopped just above his paints.

Tyson got back to his feet "Hay Fuckwit I SAID FUCKOFF" Tyson yelled as he hit the second man in the face casing him to stager back "FUCKING LITTLE SHIT YOU ASKED FOR THIS" shouted the second man as he and the first man started to lay in to Tyson hitting him in the face Tyson once again fell to the floor.

Tyson lay on the floor as the two men continued to kick and punch him, Tyson looked at Angel who was unconscious and as Tyson's sight began to blur he herd two shots ring out. Than the two men that had been beating him fell to the floor each had a hole where their faces use to be. Tyson tried to get up but could only manage to get to his knees his vision was getting worse as he was starting to blackout "Fucking Cunts" was all Tyson managed to say before he too lost consciousness as he did he fell forward blood began to leek for the right side of his mouth on to the floor.

"Good shot Revy" Dutch said as he walked over too Tyson and Angel he checked for a pulses

"So Boss man they still alive" asked Revy as she holstered her cutlasses.

"Angels fine just unconscious but Tyson he's just barely alive is a good thing we got here when we did I don't think that he would have lasted much longer" Dutch replied

Benny and Rock than walked in throw the door after they had finished looking for a place to park Benny's car "What happen this place looks like a war zone" asked Rock.

"We don't know; just help me get Tyson in to the car" said Dutch

Angel regained consciousness and slowly lifted herself from the table "son of a bitch; WHAT THE HELL. WHO KILLED THEM?" asked Angel as she saw the two dead men only feet a way.

"I did bitch you got a problem with that" said Revy who was sitting at the bar waiting for boa to get her drink.

"No is just that I was looking forward to ripping those two dickheads limb from limb" answered Angel as she looked around.

"Where is Tyson?" She asked

"Dutch and Rock are taking that dumbass to a doctor. He got the crape kicked out of him" replied Revy as she started to drink.

"Why did he do that why did he risk his life" asked Angel.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know" said Revy.

Tyson awoke hoers later in the hospital "where the hell am I" he asked himself as looked around the room. "HELLO IS THERE ANYONE THEIR" Tyson yelled as he tried to sit up "FUCK" he shouted.

A doctor entered the room "You're finally awake, you know that you really shouldn't move your injures will need time to heal" said the doctor.

"What the fucks wrong with me doc?" asked Tyson.

"You have two bruised ribs a dislocated shoulder and a fractured eye socket and some bruised organs" replied the doctor.

"Can I get out of here?" asked Tyson.

"Well I'd advise against it but" Tyson cut of the doctor "good I'm getting the fuck out of here" Tyson got up out of the bed slowly and walked over to a chair that had his stuff on it "thanks doc for patching me up but I have to go" said Tyson.

"I see their nothing that I can say to persuade you not to leave so I will have reception sign you out" said the doctor as he left the room.

Tyson got dressed and left the hospital.

The sun was coming up as Tyson exited the hospital "Fuck how long was I out? That is the last time ill ever help some one I just meet" Tyson tolled himself.

Tyson started walking down the road towards the hotel that he was staying at.

He walked back to his hotel room as he did he began to think about the fight _'what the fuck was I thinking taking on those two? Doesn't matter any way what dose matter is the fact that I was to weak to do anything just like all those years ago' _

At the lagoon company office

Dutch was sitting on the couch go over some paper work while Revy and Rock were arguing just feet away as for Benny he was in his own world as he worked on some new sat-nav system for the boat, and then their was Angel she was on the roof dismantling and reassembling a P-90 submachine gun she had stolen for Thai military base days before, as she sat there looking at the horizon she thought about what had happened just hoers ago "Why did I leave this at home if only I had brought it I could have kill those two fuckers, and why did that guy Tyson try to help me?" she asked herself.

Slowly Tyson approached the office door after going to his hotel room and changing clothes he entered the office and headed for the window and started to look out of it "So kid you're still alive; good" said Dutch as he got of the phone.

"Yes I'm still alive don't mind the fact that I feels like I got hit by a fucking train" replied Tyson.

At that moment Angel returned from the roof her P-90 in a holster on her back as she entered the room she sew Tyson sanding at the window staring out of it to the street "What the fuck shouldn't you still be in hospital?" she asked.

"Hospital no they don't agree with me, anyway it will take more than some bruises to stop me from getting paid" replied Tyson still staring out the window.

"So it look like you two are getting along; good" said Dutch.

"Yer were fine Dutch; but I still don't like the idea of having a partner and I think the events of last night demonstrate my point of view nicely" said Tyson as he rested his head against the window.

"Point taken Tyson but that doesn't change shit you and Angel are partners so get over it kid. Now you two stay out of trouble as the rest of us have a job to do we should be back in about four hoers." replied Dutch as he, Benny, Revy and Rock headed out the door.

"What the FUCK are we suppose to do Dutch?" yelled Tyson.

"Dose it look like I care kid? just don't get killed the paper woke is a bitch" replied Dutch

Tyson looked it Angel "Fuck this I'm going home; see you tomorrow" he than walked out the door and headed back to his hotel room.

Back at Tyson's hotel room he turned on his cd player that was on the table next to his bed he than collapsed on to his bed and just stared at the roof as the music played he drifted to sleep and the dream returned his privet hell he called it one that had bin with him for 13 years.

Yes I know not much happen in the way of action in this one but I'm starting to do some more character development and setting up some threads for more to come any advice would be welcome and remember to review.


End file.
